Star Trek Adventure: An STO Journey
by Snow the Werefox
Summary: See inside for full summary


**Star Trek Adventures: A Star Trek Online Journey**

**Summary**

**Space, The Final Frontier: A young Caitian looks to these distant points of light from her home on Cait with wonder every night. Unfortunatly the family she was born into are Aristocrats, the wealthy upper class of Cait, the only child of S'Riunn and T'Murri Hunter. Her parents want her to follow in their footsteps but she has other plans. Now a budding young woman of fourteen, she makes the decision to defy her parents and apply to Starfleet Academy. Little does she know just how much this decision will change her life and touch the lives of those she encounters... Join Maia Annalise Hunter as she forges her way through the vast galaxy, going boldly where no one has gone before, and deals with Love, Friendships, Hardship, Death, Secrets, Warmongering Klingons, Alliances and more drama than any single person should have to wade through. Rate T for Violence, Language, Death, and Planet Killing Machines. Rating may go up in the future. This is done in Story Format rather than Script as my chosen format suits me better.**

**Disclaimer**

**I DO NOT own Star Trek Online or any of the stuff it contains. Star Trek Online is a game owned by Crytic Studios and Perfect World Entertainment (who host it's servers). Characters and crew belong to their respective players. Kenny is the property of Keithwolf, M'hrissa H'srassk is the propery of Ashstorm, Sa'Rahn is the property of , Nela is the property of Grahamtimes and are used with their expess permission. Caitian Star Pride is a Federation Player fleet ran by Kiethwolf and is used in this story with his express permission. I do own S'Riunn Hunter, T'Murri Hunter, Maia Annalise Hunter, Anna T'Roana, Ariel K'Tari, Rose S'Rirukk, Shade S'Rirukk, Miley M'Rikassk, Mara M'Rikassk and Nova S'Car. I also own the plot of this story.**

**A Word From The Author**

**Hey Star Trek Fans who read and write Star Trek fiction, Snow the Werefox here. I hope to become as familiar and well liked here as I am in my own Genre: Sonic The Hedgehog. This is the frist time I've attempted to write outside of my own area on but I hope I'm able to do this story the same justice I do my three Sonic stories. With that said, I ask that you don't spare me your feedback. I love it when my readers leave a review, it helps me to improve the stories I write. So by all means: if it's crap, tell me and explain your reasoning and if you like it, tell me what you liked so I can continue to incorporate it into my story and any other Star Trek story I may write in the future. Well, now that I've made all of this clear and let you know I'm not a dick that will ignore your valuable input and opinions: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1: A New Life**

"Maia Annalise Hunter," S'Riunn said as he glared at his daughter, defiance shining in her baby blue eyes, "T'Mikk tells me you went against my wishes again! I have told you time and again, you will not join Starfleet! The Hunter family is among the social elite, we don't do the same things as those of lower birth, to include joining Starfleet. Why must you be so difficult? Your mother and I have given you everything, but ever since we agreed to let you go to that public school when you were six, you've defied us at every turn! Why must you act like this?!"

"That's the thing father," Maia replied defiantly, "you've given me everything! I've never had to work for any of it! I don't even have friends! Real friends, not the fake ones you've bought me! I understand that you and mom love our cozy, luxurious life, but it's not for me! I want to live my life, not have it pass me by as I languish in the lap of luxury! I'm not happy like this, it's nothing either of you have done wrong, it's just who I am." Her tone softened and she continued, "I still love you daddy, but I need to do this. Please, let me be my own person, let me grow up and choose my own path in life."

S'Riunn looked at his daughter furiously, "How dare you! You are MY daughter and will..." He didn't get to finish as a feminine hand suddenly clamped his mouth shut.

"No dear," Maia's mother T'Murri said, "she's just like you were when you were fourteen, only she's got my stubborness. I say we let her if she wishes. Ever since she was a little girl she's looked to the stats. Now she's old enough to see those stars and meet the galaxy. Will you truely deny her her dreams? Is that something you can honestly do?"

The elder Caitian hung his head, "No, I'm just worried. I don't want to answer the door one day to find a Starfleet Officer standing there, holding a folded flag and saying how sorry they are that our only child is dead and that there is no body for us to bury. It'd do my old heart no good."

"Thanks mom," Maia said with a grin, "don't worry dad, with my luck and nature I'll probably end up where the only danger I face is boredom." She hugged her parents, grabbed her purse and left, headed for the recruiter's office.

**Two Hours Later**

Maia was ready and had trouble sitting still, so she paced the rather spartan recruiter's office. "Are you sure Miss Hunter," the Andorian man in a Starfleet uniform ask as he watched her wear a track in the carpet, "that you want to attend Starfleet Academy's Science and Medical School rather than Tactical? Your scores are off the charts in Command Aptitude, Battle Strategy, Fleet Tactics and Physical Endurance."

"Yes Commander Borisson," the jittery teen replied, "I may have scored lowest on the Science and Medical parts and highest on Tactical but, as you've probably noticed from our talks, I have a gentle nature. I see this as a chance to be more flexible. If I go for my weakest area and improve it, then it becomes my strenght."

Borisson smiled, "Very well, your application to Starfleet Academy was approved. We actually have a ship, USS Fenrir, in orbit right now with some cadets on it. I was about to send them on, as we don't have anyone ready to go, but if you want, I can ask them to wait and let you change into your Cadet uniform and head out now. Classes won't be starting for a month yet, but I'm sure it'd give you a chance to become acclimated to Earth."

"Yes please," Maia replied immediatly, her excitement evident.

"Very well," the man replied, "here's your uniform and some other equipment. I'll hail Fenrir and let them know." She gathered up her stuff and sped off to change.

**In Orbit: USS Fenrir**

A lithe Caitian woman, resplendent in MACO Battle Armor sat in the center seat staring out at the world shown on the forward view screen. 'Wonder if any of my own kind will be coming,' she mused until she was interrupted.

"MA'am," the Borg in Starfleet uniform said, "transmission inbound from the Cait Starfleet Recruitment Station."

"Finally," she breathed, "thank you Commander Fifteen of Twenty, on screen." The view changed to show an Andorian male with Commander's insignia and the color for Engineering on his uniform.

"Ah, Vice Admiral H'srassk, a pleasure," the man gushed, "you'll be pleased to know that I have one cadet for you."

"Really," H'srassk replied, "what's their name and a bit about them?"

"Her name is Maia Annalise Hunter," Borisson stated, "she's the only daughter of aristocrats S'Riuun and T'Murri, their only child for that matter."

"You're hesitating Commander," she replied, sitting straighter in her chair, "spill what you're hiding."

"Maia is a very unusual teen," the man said quickly.

"Unusual how," H'srassk growled, tired of this game.

"Well ma'am, she had the highest scores in all areas related to the Tactical department, but she's chosen to go for Scienceand Medical instead. Those were her weakest," Commander Borisson replied quickly.

"Interesting," the feline said, rubbing her chin thoughtfuly, "thank you for the information, Fenrir out." 'Hmm,' she mused as the viewscreen returned to a view of the planet, 'I might have to be there to meet this girl.' After a few moments she came to a decision and said, "M'Zes, you have the conn. I want to personally meet this Cait when she beams up." Her First Officer moved up to the command chair and H'srassk headed to Transporter Room One. Upon reaching it she was greeted by an almost comical sight as Fenrir's Jem'Hadar Security Chief was being hefted over the head of a slender, obviously teenaged, female Caitian. 'Now there's something you don't see everyday,' she thought, trying to, very unsucessfuly, stop from laughing, 'a full grown Jem'Hadar Warrior being hefted like a sack of grain by a smaller and younger person.' Wincing in sympathy as the unfortunate Security Chief went hurtling into a bulkhead, she stepped in and shouted, "What the hell is going on!?"

The younger feline stared and looked at her, seeming puzzled, "No offense but who are you and who do I talk to about this jackass copin a feel?"

"That would be me," H'srassk replied, intrigued by what she had witnessed and the fire in the other feline's eyes, "I'm Vice Admiral M'hrissa H'srassk and this is my flagship. Now that you know who I am, who are you?" She already knew but wanted to see how the younger Cait reacted.

"I'm Cadet Maia Annalise Hunter, ma'am," Maia replied with a salute.

"Come with me Maia," she said with a kind smile, "I've already seen and heard enough to pique my interest. As you haven't started at the academy yet, feel free to call me M'hrissa. I'll give you a tour and we can chat. I want to know more about you." With that, the two walked out.

"What would you like to know M'hrissa," the younger inquired, "there isn't much to me. I'm just an only child who hasn't done really anything interesting or of note."

"Well," M'hrissa said thoughtfully as she guided her toward the turbolift, "one thing is how you managed to pick up and throw someone the size of my Chief Security Officer like you did without even breaking a sweat. Especially as you don't seem to have much muscle?"

"Well," Maia said with a smile, "I can lift two hundred and twenty-seven kilos easy and I've taken alot of martial arts. My parents said it's because they never wanted me to be an easy target for anyone."

"Oh, good you're lucky," the older feline exclaimed as they stopped next to the turbolift doors, "you've got wire muscle. You'll keep getting stronger but it'll never show how strong you really are because your muscle will never get bigger! I wish I was like that!" She smiled down at the teenaged feline with growing respect, "Now, I think there are two people you should meet, as you've chosen Science and Medical. Give me a minute to find out where they are." She reached up and tapped her badge, "H'srassk to Selun'X."

A watery voice answered back, "Yes ma'am?"

"Where are you currently at," she replied, "I'm giving a rather interesting Caitian Cadet a tour."

"I'm in my office," Selun'X said, "and if you find this Cadet interesting, then I would like to meet them."

"I figured as much," she replied with a smile, "we're on our way, H'srassk out." As the two of them entered the turbolift, she couldn't help but notice Maia's excitement...

**Two Years Later**

M'hrissa stood in the center of the Academy, clearly looking bored. She could see Cadets milling about, casting curious glances at the Starship Captain's in their midst.

"Are you nervous about our internships Maia," H'srassk heard someone ask, causing her to perk up, remembering the slender young Cait she'd befriended two years ago when she brought new Cadets to the Academy.

"No," Maia responded as she and six other Cadets, all Caitian, came into sight, "I'm actually hoping my friend is one of the Captain's taking Sophomore Cadet interns. I would love to see her again. Well what about you girls?"

M'hrissa decided to walk up behind them at that point, "I wonder if I might be the friend you're refering to?" She smiled widely as Maia stopped and turned around slowly.

"M'hrissa," the younger feline cried happily as she ran up and gave her friend a big hug, "it's so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too," she replied as she laughed and hugged back, "god you've grown like a weed Maia! Last time I saw you, you were scrawny and short. I bet you have to beat boys off with a stick. How has life as a Cadet been treating you? I see you've made some friends."

"It's treating me well," Maia replied, "and these are my best friends and dormmates. M'hrissa, I'd like you to meet Anna T'Roana, Ariel K'Tari, Rose and Shade S'Rirukk, Miley and Mara M'Rikassk. Girls, I want you to meet my dear friend Vice Admiral M'hrissa H'srassk, Commanding Officer of the Chimera-Class Destroyer USS Fenrir."

Just then a dark furred Cait in a twenty-second century Starfleet uniform walked up and said, "Why H'srassk, fancy meeting you here." He then noticed the group of cadets and blinked in surprise, "Well, well, tell me friend, has one of these Cadets somehow caught your interest? You usually don't act so relaxed around so many of them."

"Yeah Sa, one has caught my interest," she stated, "allow me to introduce her to you." M'hrissa then placed her hand on Maia's shoulder, "This is Maia Annalise Hunter. She's a Sophomore Science Cadet."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cadet Hunter," Sa'Rahn said, holding his hand out, "I'm Vice Admiral Sa'Rahn. H'srassk and I are in the same fleet."

"Huh-oh," Maia replied, snapping her attention halfway back to what's going on and shaking his hand, "sorry. I was a little, distracted." The two older Caits followed the direction the teen's eyes continued to gaze. In that diection was a teenaged male Caitian in Cadet uniform with Tactical colors. M'hrissa and Sa'Rahn exchanged a knowing look.

Shade quickly noticed and came to her friend's rescue, "So, you two are in the same fleet? Which one is it, Third Fleet?" Maia blinked gratefuly at her friend.

"Oh no," Sa'Rahn replied, refocusing on the cadets in front of him, "Starfleet allows for the formation of various fleets, aside from the main ones."

"The one we belong to is called Caitian Star Pride," H'srassk finished with a slight smile, acknowledging the tactful way Shade had changed subjects, "well, Sa'Rahn and I had better rejoin the other Captains. It was nice to meet all of you. I hope to see some or all of you on Fenrir." The two older Caitians left and rejoined the others as the girls went to the cafe in the main building. The cafe had a rustic feel to it. It had large windows that looked out over the rest of the campus. A small bar/grill counter in the center of the wall facing the windows for those who preferred, and had time for, a fresh, non-replicated meal. A light jazz music drifted through the place, making the mood almost tranquil.

As the girls placed their orders, the Cait that had caught Maia's attention walked up and said, "Hi there!" She felt her pulse jump and heart flutter as she looked at him. He had pure white fur, broad shoulders and warm, captivating, sky blue eyes. His red trimmed cadet uniform did nothing to hide how buff he was.

"H-hey," Maia stammered, suddenly self-conscious and blushing, "is there something I can help you with?"

"I saw you outside and decided to say hello and introduce myself. I'm Sophomore Tactical Cadet Nova S'Car," he said with a smile, making Maia feel as I she were about to melt.

"I'm Sophomore Science Cadet Maia Annalise Hunter. It's a pleasure to meet you Nova," she replied sheepishly. Just then a two-tone bell rang and she sighed with relief, 'Saved by the bell!' She and the others headed to the central clearing with a Federation emblemwithout a word and stood there at attention. Maia, as the Sophomore year's Cadet Commander, walked up and down the ranks of Cadet's, six hundred in total, doing an inspection. Here and there she stopped and murmured corrections to a classmate.

M'hrissa H'srassk and Sa'Rahn exchanged looks and looked at the Vice Admiral standing next to them, watching the young feline with obvious interest. It was their fleet leader Kenny. He was a tough leader and not an easy person to catch the interest of. 'This isn't what I would have expected,' M'Hrissa though as she watched her friend inspect the Cadets, 'she has a quiet authority about her. She could make an excellent Commanding Officer one day.'

Maia felt nervous under the gaze of so many ranking officer's. Having finished her inspection, she went back to the front, standing ahead of the rest of her classmates, faced forward and said, "Sophomore Cadet's, present arms! Commandant Richland and Admiral Quinn on deck!" There was an audible rustle as the cadet's raised their hands in salute. Maia saluted as well and called out, "Salute!" Looking at the two Flag Officer's at the podium, she finished, "Sophomore Cadet Class assembled and awaiting further orders, sirs!" She then stood at parade rest and heard a rustle as the rest of the class followed her lead.

"Thank you Sophomore Cadet Commander Hunter," Commandant Richland replied, "Well done, I wasn't surprised when your class elected you Cadet Commander this year as well." He smiled as the Caitian blushed at his praise, "As you all know, it's almost the end of the academic year and time for your Internships. Normally, you would be assigned as Acting Ensign's to various vessels within Starfleet. Unfortunatly, thanks to our current war with the Klingon Empire and the reappearance of the Borg, we are short on ship's to pull in for this. It has been decided that, in light of all this, we will be taking a newly comissioned Shir-Kar Class Light Escort, the NX Nine-Three-Six-Eight-Two USS Kitsune, and placing a cadet in Command with the rest of you under their command. To decide which one of you should be placed in command, we took an annonymous survy to determine who the class would be willing to take orders from. It was a very interesting survy, as everyone said the same Cadet's name." He stepped back and let Admiral Quinn take over.

"Sophomore Cadet Commander Maia Hunter," he said, pride evident in his voice, "step forward."

Puzzled, she stepped up and settled to attention, "Sir?"

"At easy Cadet Hunter," he answered kindly, "as a result of a unanimous vote from your peer, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Provisional Lieutenant in preperation for your Sophomore Cadet Internship assignment as Commanding Officer of the NX Nine-Three-Six-Eight-Two USS Kitsune. Congradulations Provisional Lieutenant!" He walked down and placed two silver bars on her uniform to replace the gold Sophomore Cadet insignia that was previously displayed. He stepped back and saluted.

"Thank you, sir," Maia replied, voice choked with emotion as she returned his salute, "the Lieutenant will do her best, sir!" He nodded and patted her on the head, handed her a PADD to validate and another with more detailed orders and a bag containing seven small black boxes.

Richland stepped off the podium and said, "Cadet's will await orders from Lieutenant Hunter. Everyone else is dismissed!" He then left with Quinn.

Maia turned to face her fellow cadets, "Thank you, all of you. I never expected to be elected as Cadet Commander by you these last two years and now this." She stall, momentarily overcome with emotion, cleared her throat and continued, "I don't know how this voyage will go, but I promise all of you, that I will do my best to see that we all return safely."

Nova stepped forward and smiled, "What are your orders, ma'am?" She momentarily wondered if he was joking, saw the respect, admiration and something else...

She shook her head, snapping herself out of it, "Meet me in the Stardust Cafe at sixteen hundered Zulu. I will have further orders for you then. Dinner for the entire class is on me tonight. Dismissed!"

Mara stepped up when nobody moved, the puzzlement that everyone felt written on her face, "Stardust Cafe is super expensive and there are six hundered of us. How could you possibly feed us all?"

Too late, she realized, she'd been hiding it form everyone, "I must apologize for hiding this in advance. I wanted to be like for who I am, not my status."

Miley stepped forward, "What do you mean 'status'?"

Tears slid down Maia's face, "I'm sorry, I left Cait because of this, I meant to tell all of you but now I'm almost afraid to do so. I'm afraid you'll hate me. I'm friends with most of you and don't want to lose that friendship."

Mara and Miley looked at one another as Rose stepped forward and said, "Maia, anyone who stops being your friend is an idiot. You're the kindest, most honest person I know. I thought your last name was familiar so I did some digging. I think I know what you're gonna say and I , for one, wouldn't hate you or abandon you. Anyone who does obviously isn't your friend anyway."

Overwhelmed, she played with her skirt, looked up and replied, "I'm an Aristocrat's daughter. My family owns Hunter Technologies, one of Cait's largest technology companies."

Baffled, Anna asked, "I thought Aristocratic families don't let their kids go into Starfleet?"

Maia smiled, "I fought hard with my father. I never had to work for anything. My parents virtually smothered me. I love them but I'm not them. I want to see new worlds, meet new peopl and..."

"And has the exact same spirit as all of us in Starfleet have," M'hrissa interupted as she walked up with Sa'Rahn and another that Maia didn't recognize. "I don't care what anyone else sees, I only see one person standing in front of me. Maia is one of the smartest and kindest people that I've met and, rich aristocrat or not, I wouldn't have her as anything other than what she is, my friend," she then placed her hand on the younger Cait's shoulder for emphasis.

"I may have only met her earlier today, but I would have to agree with my fleetmate," Sa'Rahn said as he too placed a paw on Maia's shoulder.

The dark furred Caitian that had walked up with them chose then to speak up, standing in front of and looking at Maia, "We haven't been introduced yet but any friend of these two hairballs is a friend of mine. I'm Vice Admiral Kenny, I command the USS Evangelion and also lead Caitian Star Pride. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Maia." He turned around and spoke to everyone else, "Remember this, all of you, when you chose to put on your uniform, the uniform of a member of Starfleet and heeded the call to explore, discover and protect, you all became equal. Now, I believe yourCommanding Officer has given you orders and dismissed you. All of you need to follow those orders, NOW! Meanwhile, I want all of you to think hard on what I just said. Now, Lieutenant Hunter, please come with us and we'll give you a crash course in New Ship Captain's One-oh-One."

She looked from Kenny, to her friend and nodded, "Okay, er, I mean, yes sir."

"How about we conduct this meeting somewhere she might be more comfortable," H'srassk suggested, "but first, maybe she should use some credits to get a new, less cadet appearing, uniform. I'll help you get squared away at the tailor and we can meet in my ready room on Fenrir. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me, say thirty minutes? You should also help her kit out as well," Kenny replied.

"Agreed," the female feline stated. She gently looped her arm around Maia's shoulders and lead her a little away.

"I thought we were going to the tailors," Maia asked, puzzled.

"We are," M'hrissa replied, "but I can't get you my promised gifts for you making it through to your Sophomore internship at the academy."

"Then where are we going," she asked pointedly.

M'hrissa giggled, "You'll see." She then tapped her badge and said, "Vice Admiral H'srassk to Earth Space Dock, two to beam up when ready."

"This is Chief Michals, ma'am," ca,e the reply, "energizing now." Maia felt all tingly as the transporters took her. Once the effect faded, she looked around and saw a man frowning at her.

"Vice Admiral H'srassk," the man said, "why didn't you tell me the second person was a cadet?"

"Because right now she isn't a cadet," she retorted hotly, "she is a Commanding Officer and a Provisional Lieutenant!"

The man's eyes flashed in recognition and he nodded, "My apologies. I had heard about that." He walked out from behind the controls and held out a hand, "It's nice to meet you ma'am. I'mTransporter Chief Michals, welcome to the heart of Starfleet, Earth Space Dock. Starfleet may be headquartered right next to the Academy down on the surface but this is where all the action starts, this is the main hub for all ship's in Starfleet."

"Thank you Chief," Maia replied politely as she gave him a firm handshake.

"Well Maia," M'hrissa broke in, "we have only so long, so I suggest we go to requisitions." She then lead Maia through a door and to her left. Maia took in everything and nodded as different things were pointed out to her. Smiling politely as a few people here and there saluted them. "That reminds me," M'hrissa said suddenly after pointing out the shipyard lift doors, "you should customize the Kitsune's exterior. You can have the hull matterial changed, patterns added and other things."

"Huh," Maia asked, as if her friend was speaking a strange language.

"Just come with me and I'll show you what I mean," she replied with a smile and took her to the shipyard turbolift's, "also, we can get an equipment overhaul done for your ship while we're here. My present is that anything on this visit is on me." Maia nodded and twenty minutes later, the little, sleek vessel outside the viewing window wasundergoing an overhaul to accomodate the new mark two phaser beam array, mark two quantum torpedo launcher, mark two phaser turret, matterial change, patterns were added and the windows changed. She marvled at the speed with which it was completed and gave a slight smile as she watched them reapply the Starfleet decal and the words 'NX-93682 U.S.S. Kitsune' and 'United Federation of Planets' on the naecell visible from the window.

'This is MY command,' the teenaged feline thought fiercely, surprised by how she liked the sound of it, 'and I will see to it that it stays that way, even after my crew and I return for our Junior year.' M'hrissa noticed the change in her friend's demeanor.

"You know this is only yours to command until the end of your internship, right," she asked tentatively. M'hrissa smiled as Maia looked at her, allowing her to see the fire, the very same fire that was still mirrored in her own eyes, it was the fire of determination. 'It looks like she's finally found her place,' the older feline thought, pride welling at being there to see it welling inside her. The teen's next words confirmed her feelings.

"No M'hrissa, my friend," Maia replied softly, "this ship isn't my internship, it's my new life.: The young feline then headed for the exit, threw a look over her shoulder and said, "Let's finish up and go meet the guys." H'srassk couldn't supress a smile as she caught up to the fiery young feline...

**Aboard USS Fenrir**

Sa'Rahn watched as Kenny paced with a frown, his fleet leader was definatly agitated. "I should've known," Kenny grumbled irritably, "tell to women to go shopping and meet you in half an hour and you're still waiting an hour later."

"Earth Space Dock to USS Fenrir," a voice came over the comms.

"This is Fenrir," the Jem'Hadar standing behind the transporter controls replied stiffly, "go ahead Earth Space Dock."

"I got two on the pads ready to beam over," Chief Michals stated, "they're Vice Admiral H'srassk and Provisional Lieutenant Hunter." Kenny noticed the warrior flinch and found himself wondering why.

"Very well," Commander Akul'Akan replied stiffly, "activating transporter now." A low hum sounded and two females Caitians appeared. Maia looked around and smiled as the transporter effect fade and her baby blue eyes locked on the ship's Jem'Hadar Security Chief. Kenny looked Maia over appraisingly. She wore a Naussican Saberand a Paser Sniper Rifle, barely visibleabove her shoulders. Her uniform left nothing to the imagination, she wore a scant blue two with black neckline that terminated just below her breasts, a blue short skirt with black trim and a pair of knee high black boots with blue trim. A future style comm badge rested over her left breast, a gold, silk sash was tied around her slender waist, her silver Lieutenant's insignia was pinned to her right shoulder strap and a kit of some sort was attached to her right wrist and just above her waistline. He also noticed a phaser pistol strapped to each thigh just below her skirt. The pistols were barely visible as her skirt moved while she stepped off the transporter pad.

"Well," M'hrissa purred happily as Kenny finished his drooling/inspection, "how do you like the new and improved Maia?"

"The Mirror Universe uniform deffinatly does her body type justice," Sa'Rahn said with a grin as Maia blushed, "what Maia? Sexy and deadly is a good combination in my opinion!" He then elbowed Kenny painfully in the side.

Kenny noticed the look, the fire, in the young feline's eyes, "Where did the sudden fiery determination come from?"

"Maia has found her place in the galaxy," H'srassk replied, "I took her to the shipyard and she got to see her command. As soon as she saw it, she knew it was what she wanted to do till the end."

"Is that true Maia," Akul'Akan inquired, "I know how tough it is to be in command. Honestly, I prefer my duties to it."

Maia smiled sweetly at him, the warrior had been a great sparing partner on the trip in from Cait and she missed it, "It's true Akul. I want to command, I will do anything to keep Kitsune after my internship."

"Then let's get you up to speed, so you'll be able to prove to Commandant Richland and Admiral Quinn that you deserve it, shall we," Kenny said with a chuckle...

**Two Hours Later**

Maia stepped into her dorm, completely lost in thought. Her six best friends/doorm mates watched as she walked over to her workstation and sat, bringing up a holo display and tinkering with it. "Is everything alright girl," Rose asked after a moment.

She seemed to come out of a daze and looked at her, "Yeah, I just have alot to doby sixteen hundred and it's fourteen hundred now." She let out a tired sigh and removed her boots, weapons, kit and top, revealing the black bra she wore undneath.

"Hey," Shade said with a smile and walked over to her own station, "why not let me give you a hand girlfriend?"

"Us too," the others declared as they went to their stations as well. Maia looked at all her friends and smiled, half her troubles had just been answered. She had her senior staff right here!

"Yeah, you girls can actually," She picked up the bad from the meeting that contained seven black boxes and pulled out six of them, "come here my friends, these are for you." They all came over and took the boxes curiously.

"Maia," Anna exclaimed, opening hers to reveal a single silver rank pin, "what are these!?"

"What do they look like," Maia responded, "they're the six Provisional Ensign rank pins I was given."

"But what does it mean," Ariel asked, still confused.

"Isn't it obvious," the young feline replied, "those, plus the other case I was given are special. The ones I've given you girls are for my department heads." She stood and faced Anna, "Anna, you're as kind hearted and compassionate as I am, as well as totally awesome in the Medical labs. Would you be my Chief Medical Officer?"

The white furred feline looked from her friend to the box in her hand before returning her green eyes to her friend, "I'd be honored."

Maia turned to Ariel next, the ginger furry cait trembling with excitement, "You're one of the most mechanically inclined people I know, an engineering genius, if what Mara says is true. I want you to be my Chief Engineer." Ariel smiled and nodded her acceptance. She the cast her gaze on the S'Rirukk twins, "Girls, you're two of the best I've seen at strategies and tactics, the most inventive people I've seen, both in our downtime and when we took the Kobiyashi Maru. Shade, I want you to be my Security Chief and Rose, my Tactical Chief."

"We'd love to," the twins replied in unison.

The feline broke into a wide grin as she looked to her last two friends, the M'Rikassk twins, "Miley you're very good at sciences, the second best in our year and Mara, you have a gift for micro management. I don't know how the rest of us would cope with our schedules if not for you. I'd like you, Miley, to be my Chief Science Officer and you, Mara, to be myOperations Chief." The two simply nodded, too emotional to speak. "Ladies, I'm going to send departmental rosters to your workstations," Maia finished, "thanks for not letting me being an aristocrat get in the way of our friendships. I'd like those rosters ready when I return." The six rushed to their stations as she pulled back on her top, straightening her comm badge and rank pin as she did. "I'll be back within the hour," she said as she grabbed the final black case and, as an afterthought, grabbed and holstered her phaser pistols before heading for the door.

"Where you going to girlfriend," Mara inquired, "oh, and I'm sure the others agree when I say that you never had to worry, our friendship with you won't change just because you wanted to be normal."

"I'm off to collect the last member of our senior staff," she replied gratefully, "I'm going to ask Nova to be my First Officer, I think he'd be perfect for it. Oh, Ariel, think you could chat up that Senior Engineering Cadet that seems to have a crush on you and get an additional workstation brought in here for Nova to use?" Ariel blushed and nodded, causing Maia to smile before heading out into the hall. Once outside the dorm she touched a wall panel and said, "Computer, please tell me the location of Sophomore Tactical Cadet Nova S'Car."

"Cadet S'Car is currently in holosuite number two in the main building," the computer replied dryly. The teenaged cait headed for the main building, aware of the stares she was drawing and the salutes from various cadets, some of which were in their junior or senior years. Ten minutes later, she entered the main building and paused to get her bearings.

"Ah, Lieutenant Hunter," the Commandant's voice boomed from her left, she turned and faced him, "I was just about to come and see how you were doing and see what help or advice I could offer."

"I'm doing great, sir," she replied, "I've decided on my senior bridge officers and talked to all but one of them. I was just headed to talk to the final person right now."

"That's great, figuring that out is one of the toughest things for a ship commander to do," he said with a smile, "care to tell me who you've chosen."

Maia returned the smile, "My six closest friends and Cadet S'Car. My friends as department heads and Nova as my First Officer."

"Good choices," Richland replied, "your friends and Cadet S'Car are a tallented group, you chose well. I guess there isn't really much I can help you with at the moment. Well, don't forget you all have exercises first thing in the morning."

"I haven't forgotten," she promised before heading to the proper holosuite and hesitating before entering. She looked around in amazement, he was running a tropical paradise simulation! Taking in as much as possible, she headed toward the sound of a waterfall. Upon reaching the edge of a pristine lake, Maia looked out and saw the raft in the water. Nova was stretched out on the wooden planks, sleeping soundly. Without a second thought, she stripped off her top, skirt, boots and pistols be fore sliding gracefully into the water. Unlike most of her kind, she loved water and made a mental note to ask him about this program as she lazily backstroked her way to the raft. Maia rested her arms on the raft and stared at the snoozing Cait, letting her eyes drift over his well toned and defined features absently. 'Why do I feel like this? My heart is racing and my entire being is just screaming to lie downwith him and hold him close,' she thought as she continued to tread water, puzzled by the unknown and unacustomed emotion. A white hand suddenly appeared and startled her.

"Need a hand or are you just enjoying the water. You should be getting tired by now," Nova said as he helped her onto the raft, feighning ignorance at the red hue on her cheeks and the fact that she was only clad in her black undergarments, "I disabled the safeties, so it's very possible to end up injured or drowned. Is there any reason you're here ma'am?"

Maia frowned at the formality, "Yes, but please do me a favor."

"What would the favor be," he asked.

"Please quit with the formalities and call me Maia," she replied, smiling and reading too much into his tone, "as for what I'm here for, well, take the raft back to shore and you'll find out." Before he could say anything else, she slipped into the water and swam back to the place her clothing was. Grabbing her uniform, she slipped into the trees and turned to watch him bring the raft in while she stripped out of her wet undergarments and put her uniform back on, glad for the hole the tailor had put in the rear of the skirt so she would be able to keep her modesty with males around by sliding her tail through it rather than having to have her tail hanging to the ground all the time.

Nova smiled as he watched her swim back and vanish into the trees. He'd had his eye on her at a distance for sometime now. It was kinda hard not to, by deffinition she was rather beautiful for a Cait. The only thing keeping him back from asking her out so far had been that he'd heard about her reputation. From what he'd heard, usually just trying to flirt would cause bruises to a guy, but his buddy had given him a first hand example of what a guy had to look forward to if he asked her for a date. His friend T'isska had come back with a deflated ego, his arm in a sling and a black eye, swearing Maia was a demon in the disguise of the most beautiful Caitian female cadet in the school. T'isska told him then that, in order to date her, the man who sought her attention could only get it by besting or proving her equal in close combat. He shook his head and focused on the immediate thing: his plan to win her favor without having to get his butt kicked. So far he was sure it went well, but Cait women were notoroius for being high maitenance, aristocrats were supposedly the worst of them. The male Cait sighed, women were more complicated than anti-boarding drills. 'I wonder about that smile though,' he thought wistfully, still grinning, 'it seemed to have more meaning to it than what I had thought. Oh well, I guess I'll probably find out eventually.' She was waiting for him when he got to shore.

"Right," Maia started as he stepped off the raft, "about my reason for disturbing you. I have an offer for you and then a question. My offer is simple, I would like you to be part of my senior bridge crew. Would you accept?" She held out a black case to him.

He didn't hesitate to take it, "I'd be honored to serve as your Security Chief."

"Um, I have already chosen a Chief Security Officer, Shade S'Rirukk," She smiled widely, "I want you for something much better. I want you to be my First Officer."

He opened the case and slowly looked at the insignia inside, it had one solid silver bar and one hollowed out; Lieutenant, Junior Grade, "My answer is still the same, yes. Now what is your question?"

Maia's smile faltered briefly, "This holoprogram is a custom job, would it be possible for me to get a copy of it?"

Nova smiled back at her, "Sure, I'll talk to my friend T'isska, he's the one who designed it for me." He saw her innocent smile, she beckoned him to follow her and started to walk away, stopped suddenly, raced back and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek then raced off, blushing furiously.

'Why the hell did I do that,' the teen feline berated herself, 'T'isska probably scared him. Only reason he got beat by me was he goosed me. I still need to figure out this feeling I can't place though.' She raced on to her dorm and opened it, waiting as he hesitantly stepped in. "It's okay," she purred assuringly, "none of us in this dorm bite. Oh, and if you're worried about getting into trouble, don't, you have an exception and are allowed to freely visit my dorm, you are my First Officer afterall." He nodded and came in, sitting down and waiting for her to speak, her voice was like a heavenly melody to him. "Okay, now that we're all here, there are a few things we need to go over in the next hour and a half," Maia said with a serious expression, "first, according to the PADD I received from Admiral Quinnm we have exercises first thing in the morning. Department Heads will be responsible for seeing to it that their subordinates are well prepared and do their jobs properly. The Starship Evangelion, commanded by Vice Admiral Kenny, has been placed in charge of our exercises. We will be practicing ship boarding and boarding repulsion as well as space combat and tactics. USS Fenrir, commanded by Vice Admiral H'srassk, Vice Admiral Sa'Rahn's vessel, I forgot it's name, and one other person from Admiral Kenny's fleet will be participating in these exercises as well. It's best to consider them war games. While _Kistune _is out with them, we will be under Admiral Kenny and expected to follow his instructions. Now, I know we all know eachother and are in the same year but, once we're aboard Earth Space Dock and considered 'On Duty', you will refer to me as one of three things, Lieutenant Hunter, ma'am or Hunter not Maia and I will be using your Provisional ranks or names. Formal is the word, only when we are 'off duty' can you refer to me informally, atleast when in earshot of anyone but our own crew. I want us to work well but not lose any of the familiarity we have with ourselves and our classmates." Maia continued on for another hour, discussing various things and issuing orders. When she noticed it was fifteen-thirty zulu, she released her senior staff so they could visit the tailor and get their new uniforms. She had talked to Gannick, the tailor on Space Dock about her paying for him to come to the Academy and get her senior staff situated and he'd agreed. Once they were clear, she contacted Starburst Cafe and rented their largest party room for the night as well as ask them to set up an all-you-can-eat buffet for the party as well. Once all of that was done, she went to her closet and pulled out the second uniform she had gotten that day. It was identical to her first, except she had the colors on the top reversed and a blue silk sash to go with it. She then proceeded to her bathroom, drew a hot bubblebath, stripped and sank into it with a greatful sigh. She got out with ten minutes left, dried off and dressed. Her friends and XO were waiting when she came out, the girls were dressed in mirror uniforms as well. The only variation was dependent on their respective departments. She looked at Nova's uniform, he wore a mirror universe uniform as well, only the male version. The shirt was sleevels, all black with a red collar, he wore black, knee length pant and black combat boots. 'Very sexy,' Maia thought, suddenly hungry, but not for food, "damn, where is this coming from! I'm gonna have to talk to M'hrissa about this. Hopefully she can help me to understand it.' Nodding to everyone else, she lead them out and to the transport that was waiting for them...

**Three Hours Later**

Maia watched everyone having fun, while she sat to one side, drinking a synthale. M'hrissa saw this and walked over, "You look likea whipped shelat cub. Is something wrong my friend?"

The young feline sighed, "I'm confused M'hrissa. Everytime I look at a certaint classmate of mine, my pulse starts racing, my heart flutters and I feel like I've got butterflies in my stomach as well as all warm and fuzzy. Only thing is, I don't know why nor what's causing it."

The older feline thought for a second then smiled, "Would this classmate happen to be a guy?" Maia nodded uncomfortably, the feeling she described resurfacing as Nova walked into eyesight and she spotted him. "It's nothing bad," H'srassk said, "what you're feeling is love. It's a very powerful thing, would this guy happen to be Nova S'Car?"

"Yes," she replied breathlessly, "so you say that I've fallen in love with him? What should I do? I've felt like this ever since I got here, I'm sooo nervous!"

"Well," M'hrissa replied, still smiling, "what you should do is simple, get him alone and tell him how you feel. Tonight would be best, as you'll be very busy for the next seven days with exercises and free exploration. Tell you what, why don't you tell him you've decided to spend the night on the ship and ask him if he would escort you. Don't say anything until you get to the ship. Once there, ask him to come aboard and explore it with you. Wait until you've gotten to the bridge, then ask him if he'd spend the night aboard as well and tell him how you feel. I've seen him sneaking glances at you since I arrived, I'm almost completely sure he won't reject you."

Maia smiled with relief, "Thanks, M'hrissa. You know, I've actually come to think of you like an older sister. I'm an only child and have always wondered what it'd be like to have a sister, someone to talk to, share my secrets with and just be completely myself around. I'm going to go and try what you've advised me to." The two hugged and the teenaged feline went to talk to her quarry. "Hey, Nova," she asked once she'd located him, his friend T'isska stiffened when she spoke, "I was going to go to Space Dock and explore and stay the night on _Kitsune_ and was wondering if you'd escort me to the ship?" He nodded, excused himself and walked with her. As she walked by where H'srassk, Kenny and Sa'Rahn were she smiled at her and winked.

"What's that all about," Kenny asked cluelessly.

"Our young friend has been struck by true love," M'hrissa replied as she gave the teenaged Cait an encouraging smile, "I gave her some advice and she's following it."

"Are you sure you shouldn't be a counselor H'srassk," Sa'Rahn inquired, only to have his qestion answered when she'd made a rude gesture, "guess not!" He chuckled and watched the two younger Cait's leave...

**Later That Night**

Maia smiled at Nova as they stood outside the door to her quarters on the ship. "Well Maia," he mumbled, "I guess that I'll see you in the morning." He turned to head to his own but Maia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait," she told him, "there's something I want to, no, something I need to tell you..." She trailed off, suddenly afraid of being rejected.

He noticed and turned to face her, "What's wrong Maia?"

The worry in his voice allowed her to steel herself, "I-I-I llll... Oh, forget it." Maia pulled the puzzled guy to her in a tight hug and kissed him passionatly on the lips. She closed her eyes and felt a sudden warmth spread through her body. She felt him slowly getting into the kiss and return it with equal vigor.

After what seemed like an eternity, he borke the kiss and said, "You love me." Maia chewed her lip and nodded. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you too."

"Does this mean you'll go out with me," she asked tentatively. Suddenly, she felt a burning need to have him, to claim him and mark him as hers. Throwing caution to the wind, she let go of all rational thought as he nodded and dragged him into her quarters. Maia dragged him to the bed and pulled him down with her and sat on top of him.

"What's going on Maia," Nova asked her puzzled, only to gasp as she stripped off her top and bra.

"I, I need you, mmm," she replied, raw need, desire, hunger and passion swirling in her blue eyes as she gazed into his brilliant green eyes, "I wait you bad Nova. It's like a raw piercing pain I can't eleviate. Please, help me, take me as yours." Even without knowing much about the opposite sex, the scent he caught as he breathed in told him everything instinctually: his girlfriend of all of five minutes was in heat. She whimpered painfully and wriggled on top of him.

'Looks like I haven't got much choice,' he thought as he quickly reversed them, 'but hell, I want this too. I've wanted her like this for the first time I saw her two years ago.' An hour later he lay there, in nothing but his fur, with Maia, cuddled boneless and twitching ocassionally, sleeping peacefully on top of him. He gave a contented sigh and slowly fell asleep...

**The Next Morning**

The door chime woke Maia, she looked next to herself and smiled and her new, 'boyfriend? Lover? Mate?' She wasn't quite sure yet. She lay there for a few moments as she remembered the events of the previous night: the quick, shrp pain that gave way to pleasure, then extacy and finally happy contentment and wonderful bliss. She didn't quite understand it all. The door chime sounded again, so she filed it away in her brain for later study, grabbed a robe from her closet and walked over to the door, wincing slightly at the soreness between her legs. Before opening the door she composed herself into a sleepy but neutral expression, "what's up?"

"Wow," Anna said, standing there butunable to make since of what she was smelling, "you must've slept well. Hurry up and get ready, it's time to depart for exercies. We saw you leave with Nova and, when you didn't return, got everyone situated and off to their dorms early. Before I left your friend H'srassk stopped us and recommended that we not wait up for you as you were staying on the ship last night. We got everyone here this morning and got everything running and ready. We're waiting on you to get to the bridge before we depart. We feel it's only right, as you are the Captain, that we wait for you before taking the ship out of dock." Anna left after Maia assured her they'd be up there in a few and closed the door. She walked back to the bed and saw Nova staring at her, wrapped in a robe. She smiled at him.

"Morning," Maia told him as she bent down and kissed him softly on the lips.

He smiled back after they broke the kiss, "Morning beautiful, did you have fun last night?"

Giggling, she replied, "Yep, now why don't you get your sexy rear out of bed and come shower with me. They're waiting for us on the bridge." Nova nodded and complied...

**Bridge: Ten Minutes Later**

Maia stepped from the lift with Nova, releasing his had after exchanging a loving look with her, and walked over to her chair and sat with a grateful sigh. Inspite of the shower, she was still really sore. 'He really rutted me good last night,' she thought happily. Nova walked over and sat on in his chair to her right, while Anna walked up and took the counselor's chair on her left. "Ensign K'Tari, is everything ready," Maia asked, voice full of authority.

"Yes, ma'am. Engines are at full power and warp core is purrin like a newborn cait. We are ready to depart," Ariel replied as Maia looked around the bridge with a smile, realizing just how much everyone was trusting her and ready to follow her, even if she ordered them to fly into the sun. Everyone had follow the lead of her and her senior staff and were wearing mirror universe uniforms and future style comm badges, admiration and trust in every eye she met.

"Very well," she stated, "open a channel to Space Dock Control."

"Channel open Lieutenant Hunter," Mara replied from ops.

"Kitsune to Space Dock Control," Maia said clamly, though she was bursting with excitement, "requesting permission to depart for training exercises."

"One moment Kitsune," The operator replied, while Maia watched as an Antrox slipped by their dock, headed for space, "permission granted, retracting morings now."

They heard the his as the morings released, leaving the ship free to move and under her own power. "Good luck and a safe return Kitsune," the dock operator finished.

"Thank you," she replied, anxious to be underway, "Kitsune out." She made a kill gesture and looked at helm, "take us out, manuvering thrusters only." Maia smiled as the ship started to crawl to the opening and gained space beyond. Once they were ten kilometers form Space Dock she spoke up, "Secure manuvering thrusters. Set course two-one-zero mark six, three-quarter impulse."

"Aye, aye, coming round to two-one-zero, three quarter impulse," came the reply from the helmsman, "now on course and twenty kilometers from dock."

"All hands prepare for warp," Maia called out, letting the excitement and thrill she felt seep into her voice, "set course for the Delta Cluster."

"We are at full power and ready for warp," Ariel called out from her station, "external inertial dampeners are disengaged and all systems are green."

"Course laid in ma'am," T'isska called from the helm, "eta two hours at Warp Factor Three."

Maia's eyes twinkled in delight, "Warp Factor Three. Engage!" The stars streaked by as the ship entered warp. "Good job everyone on a sucessful departure. Let's keep up the good work," she praised, much to everyone's delight.

An hour out from their destination, Miley frowned at her sensor readings and the frowned deepened as she caught a frantic transmission. She raised her head and quickly rechecked the coordinates. "Liuetenant Hunter, ma'am," she called out.

"What is it Ensign," Maia questioned.

"I'm picking up a distress call from a ship called the SS Azura," Miley replied immediatly.

"On screen," Maia commanded.

The image of a woman appeared on the screen, _"This is the SS Azura to any ship in range, we are under attack by a group of Orion Pirates and are in need of assistance. Our engines are out and we are losing main power. Please respond."_

Maia looked from the screen to her Chief Science Officer, "Any other ship's nearby?"

"Negative," Miley replied, "We're the closest vessel. Five minutes at max warp."

"Very well," she said tensly, "plot intercept course and engage at maximum warp. Ensign Mara, Hail USS Evangelion and appraise them of our situation. Yellow Alert! Raise shields and place weapons on stand-by." Everyone followed her orders and the lights dimmed to yellow as the alert was relayed across the ship."Open hailing frequency, narrow band," she called out.

"Frequency open," Mara replied.

Maia cleared her voice and spoke calmly, "SS Azure this is Lieutenant Maia Hunter, Commanding Officer of the USS Kitsune, please respond."

The woman appeared on the screen again, _"This is Captain Brott of the SS Azure, Lieutenant."_

"We've recieved your signal and are five minutes out. What's your situation."

_"It's bad Lieutenant," Brott replied, "our engines are, out, multiple system failure and our core is losing containment. We have many injured and dead as well as Orion boarding parties onboard."_

Maia grit her teeth, "Understood, we'll be there shortly. Kitsune out." They got there and she quickly assessed the situation. She looked at Nova and saw he came to the same conclusion she did: time was of the essence. "Red Alert," she ordered...

**Well, that's it for Chapter 1. Please Read, Review and Enjoy! Oh, and stay tuned for Chapter 2: Trial by Fire! Snow the Werefox out.**


End file.
